fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyoushitsu Monochrome
|jap = 教室モノクローム|d = 4:02|pe = Date Arisa|ap = Mitsuko song&cover Album|wr = Agematsu Noriyasu|c = Agematsu Noriyasu|a = Nakayama Masato}} '|教室モノクローム}} is a cover song sung by Mitsuko from Tune Style Pretty Cure, featured on the Mitsuko song&cover Album. The Original Version is sung by Takagaki Ayahi for the character Yukine Chris, from the anime Senki Zesshou Symphogear G. Lyrics Lyric Credit belongs to the Senki Zesshou Symphogear Wiki Romaji= Mada minu hontō no jibun no koto ga Jibun jishin demo wakaranakute Dareka ni te o sashinobete moratte Itami to wa chigatta itami o shiru Monokurōmu no mirai yosōzu Enogu o sagashite...demo ima wa Naze darou, naze darou Irozuku yo yukkuri to hana ga niji ni Hokotte saku mitai ni Hōkago no chaimu ni majitta kaze ga fukinukeru Kanjita koto nai igokochi no yosa ni mada tomadotteru yo Nē kon'na sora ga takai to Egao ga ne...kakusenai Naze daro? "Daijōbu dayo" tte kotoba Kyōkasho no doko ni mo notte nakute sa Ano toki dōshitara yokatta no ka Yume o hanbun koshita ima nara wakaru yo "Shinjiru tte koto" "taisetsuna mono" Yatto mitsukerareta...dakara yuku Hidamari to nukumori to Kibishisa mo tsunagari mo zenbu zenbu Kureta basho o mamoru tame Akogare no seifuku kaban ni wa hayari no kīhorudā Futsū no on'nanoko mitai na jikan o arigatō...min'na Nē atashi niatteta kana Tomodachi o...dekita kana...? Waratte mo ī kana Yurushite moraeru no kana Atashi wa atashi no Seiippai, seiippai... Kokoro kara, kokoro kara... Aru ga mama ni Utatte mo ī no kana...! Taiyō ga kyōshitsu e to sasu hikari ga mabushikatta Yukidoke no yō ni nazeka namida ga afurete tomaranai yo Kon'na kon'na atatakai nda... Atashi no kaeru basho Atashi no kaeru basho |-|Kanji= まだ見ぬ本当の自分の事が 自分自身でもわからなくて 誰かに手を差し伸べて貰って 傷みとは違った傷みを知る モノクロームの未来予想図 絵具を探して…でも今は 何故だろう、何故だろう 色付くよゆっくりと　花が虹に 誇って咲くみたいに 放課後のチャイムに　混じった風が吹き抜ける 感じた事無い居心地のよさにまだ戸惑ってるよ ねぇこんな空が高いと 笑顔がね…隠せない なぜだろ？「大丈夫だよ」って言葉 教科書のどこにも載ってなくてさ あのときどうしたら良かったのか 夢を半分こした今ならわかるよ 信じるってこと」「大切なもの」 やっと見つけられた…　ダカラ行ク 陽だまりと　温もりと 厳しさも　繋がりも　ぜんぶ　ぜんぶ くれた場所を守る為 憧れの制服　鞄には流行りのキーホルダー 普通の女の子みたいな時間をありがとう…みんな ねぇあたし　似合ってたかな 友達を…出来たかな…？ 笑ってもいいかな 許してもらえるのかな あたしはあたしの せいいっぱい、せいいっぱい… こころから、こころから… あるがままに うたってもいいのかな…！ 太陽が教室へとさす光が眩しかった 雪解けのように何故か涙が溢れて止まらないよ こんなこんな暖かいんだ… あたしの帰る場所 あたしの帰る場所 |-|English= Still yet, I don’t know my true self, By myself, I still don’t understand Someone reached out their hand to me And I learned of a pain that’s not quite pain I was drawing a monochrome future Still searching for color… but now, Why is it, why is it I can see, it’s slowly changing colors and a rainbow flower is blooming The after school chime mixed with the blowing breeze The comfort I’d never felt before still confuses me Hey, this sky’s so wide My smile is hey… not hidden anymore. Why is it? The words “I’m fine” Aren’t printed anywhere in this textbook At that time, why was I fine? I know now this isn’t half a dream “Something to believe in” “Something important” I’ve finally found it… That’s why I’ll go forward this sunny spot, this warmth, this severity also this connection and everything, everything to protect the place you gave to me My uniform of longing, the fashionable key holder on my bag For the time normal girls showed me, thank you … everyone Hey, was I suitable For the quality… of my friends…? It’s fine if I smile, right? You’ll forgive me, right? I’ll try my own Best effort, best effort From my heart, from my heart As it is now, It’s fine if I sing, right!? The sunlight falls into the classroom, and it’s such a dazzling light Like snow melting, for some reason my overflowing tears won’t stop Like this, like this, I’m warm… My place to go home to My place to go home to Category:Cover Songs Category:Tune Style Pretty Cure Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Tune Style Pretty Cure Music